Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 2$ and $y = 10$. $10$ $x$ $ + 3$ $y$ $ + 3$
Answer: Substitute $2$ for ${x}$ and $10$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(2)} + 3{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 20 + 30 + 3 $ $ = 53$